Amour au coeur de la Mode
by NekoBarthelory
Summary: [Univers Amour Sucré - Beemoov touts personnages appart Neko, Luka et Giuliano (qui sont de mon invention) sont des personnages appartenant à Beemoov] Neko Barthelory déménage à Sweet Amoris, avec sa marraine Agatha, grande styliste et devient mannequin pour sa tante et se lie d'amitié avec son photographe. Ex-petit ami collant, job, cours et amour naissant, c'est la vie de Neko


**Amour au coeur de la Mode**

_Résumé : Neko Barthelory, lycéenne punkette, est forcée de déménager dans une petite ville du nom de Sweet Amoris, avec sa marraine Agatha Annanian, grande styliste de mode.__En compensation du logement, elle est obligée de jouer les mannequin pour Agatha, job qu'elle déteste, tandis que son ex-petit ami, Luka, n'arrête pas de l' harceler. Mais il semble en savoir beaucoup sur notre héroïne...__Ex-petit ami lourd, nouveau lycée, tyrans, mannequinat, cours, amour et adolescence , Neko raconte ces déboires à son journal._

**Chapitre 1 : Coup de Coeur**

_Mercredi 4 Septembre 2019_ :

Cher journal,

Je m'appelle Neko Barthelory, âgée de 17ans et lycéenne de 1ère, je viens d'emménager dans une petite ville au fin fond de la France, Sweet Amoris.

Je vis actuellement chez ma marraine Agatha (aka marraine-bonne-fée, _M.B.F._), la plus grande styliste du pays.

Elle a eu la bonne idée à mon arrivée de me présenter à ses patrons et de me faire embaucher comme mannequin, prétextant une dette de logement pour que je ne puisse pas refuser.

Même si je dois porter des vêtements sois disant « à la mode », ça paye plutôt bien.

00000000000000000000000

C'est aujourd'hui d'ailleurs que commencent mes cours... merveilleux...

Un bip-bip de téléphone retentis dans ma chambre mais je ne m'y attarde pas. C'est sans doute mon ex petit ami, Luka, un pseudo écrivain lunatique qui ne cesse de m'appeler depuis notre rupture...

Le mec le plus lourd que je connaisse, surtout qu'il est plus présent maintenant que quand on était ensemble...

bref, rien que de parler de lui même avec toi me met de mauvaise humeur et je suis trop en retard pour ruminer.

A peine rentrée dans le salon que _M.B.F. _, installée sur son bureau, le nez collé dans sa tablette graphique, qu'elle soupire :

«- Tu vas vraiment porter ça pour ton 1er jour... ?

\- Comment tu... ?

\- Ces horreurs me brûlent la cornée sans même que je les regardent. T'es-tu au moins regardée dans le miroir après t'être habillée ?

\- Baaaaa oui.

\- Viens par-ici »

Ne comprenant toujours pas les sous-entendues de ma marraine, elle me pris par les épaules et me mis devant un miroir du couloir.

J'y vis une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches bleues, tombant délicatement en boucles anglaises sur ses épaules. Petite, elle est vêtue d'une robe-corset noire, par dessus couvre une petite cape steampunk ornée de plusieurs chaînes en métal, et des plates-formes New Rock.

Cette fille a aussi des multiples tatouages, dans le bas du dos et la cheville gauche. Un piercing à l'arcade et un à la lèvre inférieure décorent son visage.

« - Je ne vois toujours pas le problème...

\- Sérieusement ? Tu es vraiment ma filleule au moins ? Il y a un véritable problème de goût ma chérie...

\- Sympa, merci...

\- De rien mon petit cœur. Au moins mets les vêtements de ton dernier shooting ! Ils te vont si bien !

\- Hors de questions ! Je les trouvent trop... bizarre... ?

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis une styliste ratée, filleule indigne !

\- Mais non... je voulais pas dire ça... Je les trouve juste trop... girly, par rapport à mon style.

\- Le mot adapté est « à la mode ». D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de toi après tes cours pour un shooting de dernière minute.

\- Euh... !

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser. »

Pour seule réponse, je hoche la tête avec approbation. Après tout, je me ferai plus d'argent avec cette séance.

Je décide de ne pas prendre plus de temps, sac à la main et mes écouteurs placés dans mes oreilles, direction le lycée, Lady Gaga à fond.

0000000000000000000000000

La _Sweet Amoris High School_ est beaucoup plus grande que je le pensais. Elle est moderne et fleurie (génial, moi qui déteste les fleurs...).

A l'entrée, je me fais arrêter par un (OMG) de beau blond :

« -Bonjour Neko, je suis Nathaniel, ton délégué principal, bienvenue à Sweet Amoris !! »

Il aborde le plus grand des sourire et me tend sa main.

Je reste dubitative devant lui pendant environ 5 minutes. Il est tellement grand, (très) beau et à l'air assez musclé.

Blondinet aux yeux noisettes, il possède un style plutôt... classique. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon plissé marron clair, de mocassins marron-noir et d'une cravate bleu, trimballant avec lui un porte-document.

Strictement rien à voir avec le genre de mec que je fréquente habituellement (malheureusement), pourtant il ne me laisse pas vraiment indifférente.

« - J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ? »

La mine inquiète et gênée, il passe sa main droite dans ses merveilleux cheveux blond (sont-ils si doux qu'ils en ont l'air?!)

« - Oh ! Euh, non, non... J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées... Merci beaucoup !

-Hahaha, de rien. Au fait, tu as les documents d'inscriptions sur toi ?

-Les quoi ? Oh ! Je ne les ai pas reçu... »

Bon, c'est faux, ces papiers sont dans mon sac et tous remplis, mais un peu d'instant avec Beau-Gosse me fera pas de mal.

Nathaniel reste songeur un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive souvent, hahaha, si tu veux bien me suivre, nous allons corriger tout ça ! »

Beau-Gosse commence à me faire la visite, salles de cours, infirmerie, CDI et tout les recoins du lycée :

« - (…) Et là tu vois, c'est la salle de science au 1er étage, en face de celle d'Arts Plastique.

\- Et si je te cherche ?

\- Si tu me... ?

\- Euh oui, pour les démarche administratives.

\- Ah ! Et bien tu vois la salle B ? La salle des délégués est juste à coté. Si tu ne me trouve pas dans les salles de cours, c'est que je suis ici ! »

Nos regards se croisent, un silence total envahit la pièce... Quand tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvre à grande volée :

000000000000000000000000

« -NAAAAATHAAAANIEL !!!!! »

Nath se crispe, fait volte-face avant de lâcher un « Quoi encore... ? » à la jeune fille en furie qui était maintenant dans la pièce, avec deux autres filles.

La furie en question est blonde platine, vêtu d'un top beige avec une ceinture marron qui l'entoure, un jean taille basse qui laisse entre-voir un string en dentelle noire, des boots marron, un sac Dolce Gabbana blanc et un collier azur qui orne son cou, ainsi que des bracelets et des créoles.

Elle se dandine devant Beau-Gosse et commence à lui hurler à pleins poumons :

« - Je me suis encore fais confisqué mon téléphone !!!! Comment je suis censée parler avec mes followers ?!!! Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je poste mon beau visage sur Intagram !!!!

\- Et tu ne te dis pas que l'on te l'a confisqué pour une bonne raison ?

-QUOI ?!!! COMMENT OSES-TU?!! Je ne faisais qu'envoyer des snap pendant le cours de Mr Faraize !! »

Malgré moi un petit rire sortit d'un coup de ma bouche ce qui fit tourner Miss Pimbèche et ses acolytes, vers moi. (Oh oh... Des ennuis dès le 1er jour...)

« - Qu'est qu'il a le cadavre ? Y a pas le wifi dans ton cerceuil ? »

Pimbèche et vulgaire, génial...

«-Ambre ! Laisse Neko tranquille ! Et Mr Faraize a effectivement eu raison !

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas rien faire ?!!

\- Parfaitement ! Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois faire mon travail ! Fin de la discussion ! Arrrgh... Pardonne ma sœur, Neko... Elle est insupportable...

\- JE SUIS QUOI ?!!

\- Tu as très bien entendus.

\- Comment oses-tu ?!!! Tu vas voir, je vais aller le dire à papa !!! »

La dite Ambre et les pantins quittèrent la pièce en claquant ce qui reste de cette pauvre porte.

Nathaniel lache un bruit de soulagement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure (WOUAH)

« -Un problème, Nath ?

–Non pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas... Bon, où en étions nous ?

–Je crois que nous allions remplir mon formulaire.

–Ah oui ! Il est en forme de QCM.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**ATTENTION /!\ : ce QCM est réellement à faire car il influencera sur le chapitre 2 ! Il est à retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre**

00000000000000000000000000000000

La sonnerie se mis en marche, les élèves partent un à un du lycée. Après avoir saluer Beau-Gosse, je me précipite à la salle d'arcade que j'avais repérer 2semaines plus tôt dans le centre-ville, pour vider mon esprit et cogiter sur la 1ere journée ainsi que sur Nathaniel...

Je viens toujours ici pour tout et n'importe quoi, comme quelque chose à fêter, à oublier ou juste pour passer le temps.

Bref, l' Arcade Center c'est un peu mon jardin secret.

Une heure plus tard, après environ 20 bonnes parties et mes pensées sur ce 1er jour pas envolées, je cours jusqu'à l'agence de _B.M.F_. pour commencer ma séance photo avec Giuliano, mon photographe personnel.

Giuliano a environ 25ans, italien, avec qui je m'entend super bien, mon confident et mon meilleur ami !

Bel homme aux cheveux noirs courts, le menton recouvert d'une belle barbiche, les yeux d'un bleu profonds qu'il cache avec des unettes à demi-lune. Un hippie-rocker, il est toujours affublé de son blouson en faux cuir noir à franges, des bottes de motard aux pieds et d'un jean large déchiré.

Il parle avec un accent italien et mélange quelques mots, ce qui ne lui enlève rien à son charme :

« - Ciao bella ragaza ! Come vas tu oggi ?»

**[à demander si des traductions sont nécessaire XD]**

«- Bof...

\- Perché, ma bella Neko ?

\- Mon délégué principal est super canon, sa sœur une vraie pouffe et comme toujours Luka ne cesse de m'appeler... J'ai du mettre mon tel en mute...

-Perché tu ne dici pas chiaramente les cose, amore mio?

\- Parce qu'il ne comprend jamais... 'fin je sais pas... il finira bien par se calmer.

\- Et il tuo délégué ? È vraiment bello ?

\- Si on aime le style uniforme scolaire, ouais, il est pas mal

\- Mamma Mia ! Agatha ne dois pas le vedere ! Lei en ferait un' attaque

\- Hahaha, oui c'est bien son genre »

Après la fin de ma coiffure et de mon maquillage, je file vêtir la nouvelle collection Agatha Annanian.

Les musiques de Lady Gaga se jouent une à une dans le studio pendant que Giuiliano me photographie.

Shooting fini, un gros bisous sur la joue de mon photographe, je rentre à la maison.

Confortablement installée dans mon lit, je sent mon téléphone vibrer :

**SMS**

**Luka** : _Neko réponds moi s'il te plait_

**Luka** : _C'est important arrête de bouder_

**Luka** :_Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?_

**Luka** : _Tu sais que j'ai horreur des vus, Neko_

**Luka**_ : Décroche au moins_

**Neko** : _Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?_

**Luka** : _Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu t'obstine à me repousser_

**Neko** : _Tu n'oserais pas..._

**Luka** : _Tu es maline Neko, toi même tu ne crois pas à ce que tu viens de dire_

**Neko** : _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

**Luka** : _Décroche pour commencer, je t'expliquerai__tout... ma chérie_

**APPEL ENTRANT**

«-.. Allo... ?

-Ah, Neko, ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix, ma princesse »

**Fin Chapitre 1**

**QCM**

_Ce QCM va permettre de vivre une fanfiction unique, avec des fins et des passages différents, suivant les réponses à ce test. Comme dans le jeu, à chaque fin de chapitre multiple, une illustration et une fin personnelle est disponible !_

_Faites le test chez vous et allez au chapitre suivant avec votre CDC (coup de coeur) !_

_Je mettrai en ligne les chapitres 2 de touts les CDC dispo en même temps, pour ne gêner aucun(e) lecteur/trice_

**_1- Lorsque tu parts en voyage, quelle destination te plait le plus ?_**

$ - Ski sans hésiter !

% - Rien de tel qu'une belle plage de sable fin

\- N'importe où pourvu que ce sois loin !

@ - Une bonne retraite à la campagne

\- De multiples randonnées en forêt

? - La meilleure destination ? Mon lit !

**_2- Dans tes relations tu es plus tu style... :_**

\- Laisser beaucoup de mystère

$ - Accompagner l'autre

% - Se renfermer sur toi même

\- Tout donner

@ - Être passif

? - Pas besoin de se poser de questions quand c'est des pixel et du réseau, si ?

**_3- Ton style vestimentaire :_**

% - Du cuir, du cuir et encore du cuir !

\- Rien ne vaut un bon camouflage militaire

$ - Impossible de sortir sans une chemise et une cravate

\- Un top et un sarouel, le top du top

? - Un t-shirt avec un message ou un dessin rigole dessus fera l'affaire... Nan ?

@ - L'élégance du victorien ne se perd jamais

**_4 - Tu es pris d'une grande faim, la 1ere chose sur laquelle tu te jette est :_**

\- COOKIES !!!

$ - Plats asiatiques

% - Un bon pavé de viande

@ - Une grande salade pour moi !

\- Rien ne vaut un fast-food

? - N'importe quoi qui se mange facilement en jouant en réseau

**_5- _****_Ton activité préféré :_**

% - Jouer de la musique

$ - Lire

? - Jouer à des jeux-video

@ - S'occuper d'animaux

\- Faire du sport

\- Faire les boutiques

**_6- Ton style de musique préférée :_**

\- Rap

\- L'hymne national

$ - Classique

% - Rock

? - Pop

@ - Musiques étrangères

**_10- Ton rêve c'est :_**

\- Voyager partout dans le monde

? - Que jouer aux jeux video sois un métier

% - Vivre de ton art

$ - Être le big boss

\- Que l'amour de ta vie te remarque enfin

@ - Profiter plus de ta famille et tes amis

Tu as le plus de $ continues ta route avec :

**Nathaniel** !

Félicitations ! rdv **_chapitre 2 ~ Nathaniel_**

Tu as le plus de % continues ta route avec :

**Luka !**

Félicitations ! rdv **_chapitre 2 ~ Luka_**

Tu as le plus de @ continue ta route avec :

**Lysandre** !

Félicitations ! rdv **_chapitre 2 ~ Lysandre_**

Tu as le plus de ? continue ta route avec :

**Armin !**

Félicitations ! rdv**_ chapitre 2 ~ Armin_**

Tu as le plus de continue ta route avec :

**Kentin !**

Félicitations ! rdv**_ chapitre 2 ~ Kentin_**

Tu as le plus de continue ta route avec :

**Priya !**

Félicitations ! rdv**_ chapitre 2 ~ Priya_**


End file.
